1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skin treatment methods, and, more particularly, to removing wrinkles from the skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Several techniques for providing a more youthful appearance-to the skin are known in the art. The most invasive of these is plastic surgery, such as face lifts, to tighten the skin by (greatly simplified) making an incision in the skin, pulling it tight, cutting off a flap of skin, and suturing the two ends of the skin together.
A laser technique has also been disclosed, sometimes referred to as "laser acupuncture." In this method radiation from a helium-neon laser is directed to wrinkled areas, which are claimed to be smoothed out thereby.
Dermabrasion and chemical peels are known in the art, both of which remove an epidermal layer of skin, leaving behind a smoother, more youthful-looking layer.
A facial wrinkle remover has been disclosed by Di Matteo (U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,909). The device comprises an element for applying pressure to the interior surface of the mouth and another element for applying pressure to the exterior surface of the face, the two elements connected together.
The wrinkle-reducing method of Hofmann (U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,741) teaches the use of a pressure-sensitive adhesive film that is applied to the skin, left on for at least four hours, and stripped off, removing with it a layer of dead cells.